Wonderful Life
by Laurashley
Summary: I was just thinking about something,something we should discuss.'


'Daddy!' a small tornado whipped through the house and into Gil's arms, the force nearly sending the CSI nightshift supervisor sprawling.  
  
'Hey sweetie! Better not run into me like that again. You might just knock me to the floor!'  
  
The little pigtailed girl giggled and nodded her head.  
  
'You are dirty! You better take a shower before mummy sees you. The last time I got muddy, mummy got soo mad!'  
  
'Hey Gil, you're.. filthy!'  
  
'Oh oh. Mummy's here.'  
  
'Hi Cath. Sorry 'bout the filth, had to do some ground work tonight. I'll just go grab a shower and change my clothes.'  
  
'Yeah, you better, or I'm not letting you anywhere within two feet of me tonight!' she said with a playful grin and a flirtatious wink.  
  
After a thorough shower to rid himself of the dirt and grime he collected while working a case, Gil joined his family in the living room.  
  
'All right. I'm all clean now ma'am.' Gil playfully saluted his wife and winked at his daughter.  
  
'Very funny, bugman. I thought we could go out for dinner tonight.' Catherine said, unable to suppress a smile.  
  
'Sure. Why not? Ready?' Gil said as he put out his hand towards his daughter, or stepdaughter as a matter of fact.  
  
Although Lindsey still had her father's last name, she was Gil's daughter in every way that counted. Eddie Willows had loved his child, but he did not even come close to the closeness and connection that Gil shared with Lindsey.  
  
Ever since Eddie died, Lindsey had gotten very attached to Gil, looking up to him as a surrogate father. She had been ecstatic when she found out that Gil was going to marry her mother. Catherine did not know who was happier when Lindsey asked shyly if she could call Gil daddy and he agreed, Gil or Lindsey.  
  
Gil doted on the little girl, and treated her like his own. Although he was never comfortable around people, he seemed to loosen up around the ten-year- old. He always made sure that he was there for her at all those father- child events at school and that he was always on hand for a school play or sport meet. All that even though he generally avoided interacting with other people, as he knew how much his presence meant to the little girl.  
  
Catherine smiled as she looked over at the two most important people in her life. How things have changed in the past two years.  
  
Eddie was gone and she was now Mrs. Grissom. She no longer worked as a CSI after her marriage to her supervisor. She was now working at a medical research lab as a medical consultant, heading a team of medical lab technicians. She enjoyed the relatively relaxed pace of work, although she sometimes yearned for the trill and satisfaction that came from solving a case. Especially after the rare occasions that Gil sought her help on cases involving her specialty, blood splatters.  
  
'Catherine?' Gil broke into her thoughts, looking concerned as he walked back to her after buckling Linsdey into the car.  
  
'Are you all right?' Gil asked as he led his wife to the car and saw her in.  
  
Catherine nodded and gave her husband a light kiss to reassure him before getting in.  
  
After dinner, Catherine was sitting with Grissom on the living room couch after Lindsey had gone off to bed.  
  
'Cath, is something bothering you? You have not spoken much today and that's so not like you.' Grissom asked his wife as he stroked her hair.  
  
'It's nothing Gil, don't worry.'  
  
'Now you've got me worried. Come on, Cath, tell me. Are you sick? Do you want to go and lie down or something?'  
  
'Gil, I'm fine all right?' Catherine said, laughing a little when she looked at her husband's concerned and perplexed look.  
  
'I was just thinking about something, something that we should discuss.'  
  
Gil just nodded for her to go on, not liking where the conversation was heading.  
  
'I know we have not discussed this before, but I was thinking if you would like us to have a baby.' Catherine asked, her words trailing off at the end.  
  
'We what?' Gil asked, unsure of what he thought he heard.  
  
'Cath, could you repeat that please, you know I don't hear very well when you mumble like that.'  
  
'I said, would you like us to have a baby?' Catherine said softly while signing with her hands so that he would get it this time.  
  
'Oh Cath!' Grissom said as he hugged his wife close.  
  
'It doesn't really matter Cath, of course I would love to have another child, if we were lucky enough to be blessed with one. Even if we don't, we still have Lindsey. Although I'm not her biological father, I still love her very much. You know that.'  
  
'I know. I just thought that it would be nice to have your baby. Our child. A son perhaps? A son that looks just like his father? Besides, I have always wanted to have more than one child. ' Catherine said wistfully.  
  
'Mmm. we'll see shall we darling? But for now, I wouldn't object to trying to see if we can make your wish come true!' Gil said as her scooped his wife into his arms and swept her towards their bedroom.  
  
Catherine just laughed softly and snuggled closer to her husband. At that moment, Catherine knew that life was wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  
*** The End? *** 


End file.
